hazbinhotelfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow
«Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow» — песня, записанная для мультсериала «Hazbin Hotel». Официально была выпущена 5 октября 2018 года, в виде клипа. Данную песню исполняет Чарли в студии новостей, когда её идею создания Счастливого отеля никто не воспринял всерьёз. Текст Оригинал = I have a dream, I'm here to tell About a wonderful, fantastic new hotel Yes it's one of a kind, right here in Hell Catering to a specific clientele (Oooh) Inside of every demon is a rainbow, Inside every sinner is a shiny smile! Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac, Is a jolly, happy, cupcake-loving child. We can turn round! They'll be heaven-bound! With just a little time down at the Happy Hotel! So, all you junkies, freaks and weirdos, Creepers, fuck-ups, crooks and zeroes, And the fallen superheroes, help is here! All of you cretins, sluts and losers, Sexual deviants and boozers, and prescription drug abusers Need not fear. While in our care We'll cure your sin We'll make you well, you'll feel so swell Right here in Hell, at the Happy Hotel! There'll be no more fire And no more screams, Just puppy dog kisses, and cotton candy dreams, And puffy-wuffy clouds, you're gonna be like, wow! Once you check in with meeeee! So, all your cartoon porn addictions, vegan rants, Psychic predictions, ancient Roman crucifixions End right here! All you monsters, thieves and crazies, Cannibals and crying babies, Frothing mouth is full with rabies, Filled with cheer! You'll be complete! It'll be so neat Our service can't be beat! You'll be on easy street! (Yes!) Life will be sweet at the Happy Hotel! (Yeah!) |-| Перевод = У меня есть мечта, Я здесь, чтобы рассказать О чудесном, фантастическом новом отеле Да, единственный в своем роде, прямо здесь, в аду, Обслуживающем специфичных посетителей. (Оооо) Внутри каждого демона радуга, Внутри каждого грешника ослепительная улыбка! Внутри каждый жуткий маньяк с топором, Это прелестный, счастливый, любящий кексы, ребёнок. Мы можем измениться! Они станут ближе к небесам! Стоит лишь немного побыть в Счастливом Отеле! Итак, все вы: наркоманы, уроды и чудаки, Пресмыкающиеся, неудачники, мошенники и никчёмности, И падшие супергерои, помощь здесь! Все вы: кретины, шлюхи и лузеры, Извращенцы и алкаши, и злоупотребляющие рецептурными наркотиками Не нужно бояться Покуда в нашей заботе, Мы излечим ваш грех, Мы очистим вас, вы будете чувствовать себя превосходно Прямо здесь, в аду, в Счастливом отеле! Никакого больше огня И никаких больше криков, Просто поцелуи щенка и сладкие сны, И пушистые-вушистые облака, вы почувствуете себя чудесно! Как только вы присоединитесь ко мнеееее! Итак, все ваши пристрастия к порно-мультфильмам, веганские тирады, Сумасшедшие пророчества, древнеримские распятия Закончатся прямо здесь! Все вы: монстры, воры и психи, Каннибалы и нытики, Бешеные, с пеной у рта, Обретёте надежду! Это будет превосходно! Это будет здорово! Наше обслуживание не подведёт! Вы будете жить припеваючи! (Да!) Жизнь станет приятной в Happy Hotel! (Да уж!) |-| Художественный перевод = Мечтаю я, И верю в цель Создать прекрасный поразительный отель, Пусть он украсит нашу цитадель, Несмотря на то, что это лишь модель. Ооо!... Я верю в то, что радуга есть в каждом, Я верю в то, что в каждом грешнике есть свет, В каждом ужасном маньяке с топором Есть дитя, что хочет кексик на обед. Изменись сам! Ближе к небесам! Просто побывав в этом славном Отеле! Что ж, все дуры и изгои, Воры, короли отстоя, Падшие супергерои, помощь здесь! Все кретины, отщепенцы Алкаши и извращенцы, старожилы и младенцы. Выход есть! Шанс получи Грех излечить, Будь лучше всех, как ты хотел, Наш адрес – Ад, и Счастливый Отель! И нет страданий, И криков нет, Лишь пуси-щеночки и чувства из конфет, И облака из пуха, ты будешь просто, вау, Если ты поверишь мнеееее! Так что все постыдные занятья, Предсказания, проклятья, Древнеримские распятья, Вам конец! Тем, кто рельс поехал малость, И безумцам, вам осталось Бешенство сменить на радость. Наконец! Ты будешь цел! Славный удел! Скинуть боль с тел, Чтоб легче жить, (Да!) Даст разрешить наш Счастливый Отель! (Ееее!) Ссылки * Автор художественного перевода en:Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow Категория:Песни